User blog:Firefly Writings/Starkit's Prophecy-An Observation.
If the book you are reading doesn't have a 'about the author' section, or their wikipedia page is short, or there is just no information on the writer, you can usually figure out about the person through the book and it's writing itself. We know the CS Lewis was a christian through his Narnia Series, we know that the Erin Hunter authors cared heavily on the environment based on their Seekers series, and so on. I have decided to analize the author of Starkit's Prophecy through her writing. There are two ways to do this with fanfiction, the first way it to use what we know through the author's notes, and the second is to assume that the main protagonist is a self insert and interrpret the story from there. I will be using both strageties. Option One. I will be copying and pasting the translated versions of the notes from the page on this wiki, and try to figure things out from there. Okay, so like I said, this is my first story. Be nice, please. '' The author is new to fanfiction writing, this is obvious through the grammar. ''Did you like it? Please tell me in your review! '' She is determined to get feedback. So far not much is learned about the writer's personality. ''Okay, Jazzy-kun. Please don't get mad at me because you're not in it yet. You'll appear soon, don't worry. '' The author seems to care about her friend being in the story. This adds on to the idea that many of the characters are self inserts. ''LOL. I update fast, don't I? REVIEW or I'll hit you on the head with a frying pan! XD JK! '' She really wants someone to read and review her fanfiction. Fair enough, don't we all? ''Thanks Jazzy-kun for the good review! And stop flaming the story! I bet you can't write such a good story! This is probably the point in time where people first discovered Starkit's Prophecy, and she is probably upset because of the bad review. This also implys that she might have a slightly big ego, saying that anyone who doesn't like her story is a bad writer. A.N.: Jazzy-kun, you're my bff! '' No thoughts on this. ''Thanks, and please, no more flames. '' Even more bad reviews, she is probably even more upset. ''OMG! Guys I am so sorry but someone (glares at Rainy Days) flamed me and I got really hurt. Okay, if you don't like the story you don't have to read it, you know. She is very upset at the user, Rainy Days, who did not like her fanfiction. She seems to be upset, (I know, I'm stating the obvious.) which is kind of understandable, I got upset when I was critisized about the story I wrote when I was 11. NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU SICKOS! '' Ok, now she is really upset. ''Either "REVIEW! YOU ARE MY LIFE!" or "REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!" Option one and two implies that she is desperate for feedback. Positive feedback. LOL! Hope you like it Jazzy. I made you as kawaii as I could. '' Her best friend, who goes by the psuedo Jazzy, is probably her editor. ''Flamers, you are all Satanists! Anyone who doesn't like the story is a Satanist because Starpaw has such a strong connection with StarClan, and that's why you don't like it! It's because you don't like Jesus! This is our first hint that she is a christian, and we can tell now that she is sick of the negative reviews. She probably doesn't like athiests considering how furious she is. YOU'RE ALL JUST SATANISTS! Why can't you just accept Jesus? It would make your life so much more enjoyable! You would never have to worry again! (Humorously, she says "saints" instead of Satanists. It is heavily obvious now that she is a christian, probably an extremist. Stop flaming! If you are a flamer, you're a Satanist and will burn in hell! It is obvious that the author wishes deaht on anyone who doesn't like her book. No flames! No thoughts. Stop reviewing badly! But thank you Jazzpaw, for the good reviews you've been leaving. Jazz seems to be the only one who likes her story. I worked really hard on this chapter. I'm too tired to spell well so please review nicely! The only time the writer is ever self-conscious about ther grammar. I said no flames! You're just jealous that you're going to hell! Jesus is your savior! Welp, she sounds like an aggressive girl to me. A cliffhanger! See; I'm a good writer; I know what that is. Thanks for the good reviews Jazzpaw and everyone else who is not a flamer. The author takes pride in knowing what a cliffhanger is, so she is probably very young. At least she is grateful about her fans, so she probably isn't that bad. The next chapter will come soon! And stop flaming you haters. You just don't believe in God. She assumes that anyone who doesn't like her story is not a christian. This is actually pretty funny, since I'm a christian myself. Guys, I've been working really hard on this while I was gone. I'm sorry for the wait. Review better and I'll update more quickly. The author will apparently write quicker if more people like it. (Ew! This is disgusting) Homophobia confirmed, lovely. I'm sorry it took so long, but I think I did really well on these chapters. I was tired, the last one was long. So the author didn't plan the story? That explains a lot. I haven't actually read Fading Echoes yet, but I've heard that she Briarlight gets hurt! Hm. (Just look at his name. How could he NOT be stupid?) More obvious naming. Stupid flames! You're all Satanists! Gleamstar/Jesus is your savior, why can't you just accept that? Also I'm not a troll! People tell me I'm very pretty! By the way, Jazz, are you happy with the last chapter? I know I promised I would make you deputy. It's pretty obvious now that the entire fanfiction was made to force her beliefs on others. Okay I'm back! I saw the good reviews some people gave me and I wanted to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping with the chapters. She helped me with the first two but after that she didn't have Internet, but she got it back now :D. I was right, she is an editor. And a self-insert, just like Stargleam. Stop flaming! What's wrong with you? Don't you know a good story when you see one? :( Well, it's natural for you to see your story as good, so I don't blame her. Okay guys. I know it's been a while since my last chapter but I have something to say on the subject. A few weeks ago, Jazzy introduced me to something called SLASH. At first I didn't like it, but then I knew existed and since I'm going through puberty, I finally admitted to myself that I was a LESBIAN! I mean, I didn't want to be at first, but then I realized that it's not good to hide my feelings. I mean, I know I used to be a homophobe, but even though I'm not happy about having to know this, I know it's for the best. I was away for so long because I had to realize that and also I was posting on the OFFICIAL FORUM. But everyone there is a satanist! So I left. And by the way, I can't believe those stupid people that deleted my story! :( They're so mean! I mean, what did I do to deserve this? But anyways, here's the chapter. So apparently, her best friend aka her crush, showed her gay ships and now she is apparently lesbian. Either she was tired of people calling her homophobic and decided to make the main character gay, or she is actually telling the truth. Oh my gosh! I can't believe that this has only been up for a day and you're already flaming! Stop! Jesus might like gay people now but that doesn't mean that he likes flamers! Wait, Jesus likes gay people NOW. What happened before that? AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg! Jazzy posted this chapter without me saying she could! I'm sorry I didn't get to edit it more! I didn't know Jazzy could use my account! No thoughts. This chapter made Jazzy really upset. She said she wouldn't edit the chapters anymore. I think she doesn't like me anymore! I'M SORRY JAZZY I LOVE YOU! Probably because she made her character pregnant with Jazz's character. We now know that she had a crush on Jazz all along. I don't know if I'll be able to update that much right now. I'm so sad! I'm sure she could do fine without her editor. You flamers should stop being so mean! :( Don't you know how sad I am right now? I am going through a really tough time and if I wasn't Christian, I would be so mad at you right now! As a christian, I can confirm that we do have the ability to feel anger towards others. It's not a sin or anything, so she must have very strict parents. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I was really busy! I was trying to write a story for the National Novel Writing Month. I got to ten thousand words! I also turned twenty one on the eleventh! :D But anyways here's the chapter. I should be updating like I used to now. She's proud. Hey guys! It's officially 12:03 AM on December 24 (Christmas where I live), and I thought that since it's everyone's favorite Holiday, I would write a Christmas Special! Some people said I should. The author is using fan service! But before that, I have a different version of Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer! It's called 'Stargleam The Purple Cat!' I will probably write more on this on Option 2. (I copied the lyrics since I didn't know the song) That is understandable. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! There isn't much to say about this. Omg I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! School was really hard since I got back and they gave us a lot of homework. I was having trouble with some of my friends because I am a lesbian and they don't understand. I can't believe you flamers are still flaming! Why are you such mean people? Why can't you accept me for who I am? I'm not sorry I called you Satanist; you are! Otherwise you would be nice! But anyways I'm back and here's the chapter. I worked really hard on it this time! I'm not sure if she understands what satanism really is. I can relate to the friend one though, as a Biromantic Christian attending a traditional christian school. Don't flame me this time! I mean it! Welp, she still believes people will like her book. Hi guys I'm back! For a while I was really depressed because I found a lot of fanfics on this site which I think are mocking my story! I mean really, there's a story about a cat named Lovelykit and one about Sparklekit. What is that about? I think they're mocking me! If your reading this and you wrote one of those bad stories: I think your stories are trollfics! How ironic. But anyways, here's the chapter: To the flames: STFU! Jesus tells people to be nice so why aren't you doing that? You need to learn that it will help you a lot! But to all the nice people who reviewed my story, bless you and thank you! I appreciate it a lot. Without you, I might've never written this story at all! I do find it kind of nice that she appreciates her fans. '' know I already said this a lot, but I can't say it enough. Thank you so much to everyone who liked this story! You were what made it worth it, even with the flames, even when it got deleted, and even when Jazzy didn't like me and I got really depressed. So may StarClan light your path! I love you (Jesus does too)!'' This is also kind of nice. CREDITS MUSIC: TCHAIKOVSKY STORY: X.DARK.ROSES.X WARRIORS: ERIN HUNTER EDITOR FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS: JAZZSONG WARRIORS CHARACTERS: ERIN HUNTER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: X.DARK.ROSES.X EVERYTHING ELSE: YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING! Aww she thanked the fans. Hi guys! It's been like what, a couple of months! But now I have it! It is Starkit's Prophecy: The Sequel She decided to write a second one. But I think it will be even better than the first one because now I have a new editor. One that doesn't make all the red squiggly lines appear underneath the words when I type them in Microsoft Word! It is my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend and his name is Thomas! He is so hot! Yes, I know, I said I was a lesbian with a crush on Jazzy, but I met Thomas and he told me that I loved him and he loved me and that I should be his girlfriend, so now I am. Although I can't see why he likes me; he's two years older than me, and he doesn't seem to be that nice to me except for when we're alone, and he doesn't want me to tell people that he's two years older than me. But anyways he's really good at English! He has an A in English Class and he's also two years older than me (He's in Ninth Grade)! Yeah, we've been dating for a month and five days now and he read Starkit's Prophecy and said I needed to make a second one and asked me if he could help edit it because he's so good at English! He said I'll be the best writer since Shakesphere! So I thought about a plot and here it is: Ok, so if she was telling the truth about being a lesbian before, she is probably Bi. It creeps me out that he is 14 and she is 12, and her 'boyfriend' doesn't want anyone to know about their relationship. This is a huge red flag. (I didn't have Thomas edit any of that since I wanted all my readers to now that I am still writing this story! Just because Thomas edits it doesn't mean it's not mine!) This implys that she still has a large ego and doesn't want anyone taking credit. Anyways, here's the allegiances. Thomas did edit this and Chapter One. Also Thomas added a couple of cats to the allegiances after he finished editing them but I didn't get to see them, so I hope they're good names! Author's Note: Why are so many comments by people who don't like it! Come on guys, it you don't like the fanfic, you don't have to read it! God, Thomas is gonna be angry the negative commenters for making me cry! I don't really think Thomas cares about her, to be honest. Oh yeah, Thomas! I almost forgot. I went over to his house yesterday so that's why the chapter is so late. We hung out and watched a movie and he kept wanting to kiss me, but I wanted to watch the movie. So I said no and he got a bit annoyed. But I wanted to see the movie! If he wanted to kiss me he could've waited until after the movie, but he kept insisting so we kissed during the movie and it was fun. :D He didn't really want to watch the movie. He said that we were alone so we should use the alone time but I didn't know what he meant by that and he got kind of angry but I love him so I don't care! <3 Ok, so she went on a date, tried to make her kiss him when she didn't want to, and most likely asked her to have sex with him. Gosh, I hope the author is ok. Even if she is a terrible writer. Anyways, enough about him. Here's the chapter! Authors Note: Stop flamming the story! Guys if you don't like it, you don't have to read it! Gah! I bet you're all satanists who don't like Jesus! Welp, time for option 2. Option 2. From the very beginning, Stargleam is introduced as a Mary Sue, who is having mates when she is only an apprentice. If Jazzpaw, the authors best friend in real life, is a self insert than Stargleam probably is too. It is possible she did have a love-triangle in real life, or it is just a fantasy. All the bad characters are either in Hellclan or Athiestclan, implying that anyone who does not share her beliefs, or anyone who she doesn't like are evil to her. This could mean she has a very large ego and is self-riteous (Sorry I cannot spell very well, please forgive me grammar nazis.) or simply believes she is an extremely good person. Since Stargleam is shown to be an equivilant of Jesus in further chapters, this may mean that she thinks that she is so 'good' that she compares herself to God. In chapter 13, she adds a commandment called 'no being gay' implying that she has very strong homophobic views. Now, lets assume that she is a self-insert, this would mean that at some point in her life, whether she was at school or somewhere else, she was preaching or whatever and found out a friend or classmate was lesbian, (Redpaw and Lakepaw.) and told them off. Next she is made leader, this could mean that at some point she was made Class Leader or whatever. When Hollyleaf and Tigerstar die, Redpaw and Lakepaw adopt her. Although this is highly unlikely, she could have been adopted by two mums at some point. In the chapter where Stargleam says that being gay is ok now, she could have done a similar thing in real life, probably with a gay or lesbian friend. When Jazzpaw gets upset that she is pregnant with her, this is a direct parallel to the authors notes which explain how the real Jazz is upset because she made her character lesbian with her, enforcing my theory that she could be a self-insert. Conclusion. If we take option one, we get an aggressive, extreme christian girl with a big ego who writes a story with her best friend. After supposedly having a crush on her, her friend stops being her friend. A while later the author meets a creepy boy named Tom, who tries to...have sexual, or at least intimate, relations with her. This story is a bit more creepy and also sad, since we never know if the author dumped him or not, and something awful happened to her. If we take option two, we get a girl with a similar personality who is trying to cope with her life as she has friend drama (Redpaw, Lakepaw, Jazzpaw, etc...) and copes with her sexual orientation or religion. Both could easily be true, and it could very well be a bit of both options. It is very hard to understand the author, but I'm trying my best. We still know very little about her, and everything else remains a mystery. Let me know if you have any thoughts or theories! Category:Blog posts